In the hardware and software context, current systems pose a number of technological challenges when migrating applications from one environment to another. For instance, the application code contain latent bugs that are not easily detected in the non-production environment. Furthermore, it may be difficult to determine which stack of modules should be deployed in the production environment to maximize stability and performance. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to predict and verify issues within the application as well as reliably determine the right stack of modules to optimize computing efficiency.